20 Fatos sobre a Hyoutei
by Sy Kodoshi
Summary: Tradução de 20 Facts Hyoutei, da autora Maeinli. Tudo que você sempre quis saber mas nunca teve coragem de perguntar!
1. Atobe Keigo

**Disclaimer:**_The Prince of Tennis não me pertence, nem seus personagens._

_Essa fic é uma tradução de outra história, com o endereço ao fim. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**20 Fatos sobre Keigo Atobe.**

1) Apesar do que todos acreditam, se Atobe soubesse que Tezuka iria levar aquilo _tão_ longe, ele iria declarar empate. Ele acreditava que Tezuka tivesse _algum_ nível de auto-preservação, e estava incrivelmente errado a esse respeito.

2) Atobe é mais rico do que se imagina, mas ele sabe que existem coisas que o dinheiro _não pode_ comprar. Seus companheiros entram nessa categoria.

3) Atobe _respeita _Sanada mas ele não _gosta _dele. Suas personalidades são muito conflitantes e freqüentemente deixam os expectadores de suas brigas muito confusos. Mas Sanada é um rival extremamente interessante para Atobe, sem dúvidas.

4) Atobe acha extremamente divertido que Jirou persiga Marui Bunta da Rikkaidai tão obsessivamente. Freqüentemente ele deixa Jirou pegar uma limusine apenas para que ele o visite. Alguns dizem que é porque quando Jirou chega, ele interrompe o treino do outro time, deixando todos os jogadores bravos e Sanada em um estado de ira. Atobe nunca admitiu nada disso.

5) Atobe é arrogante, isso é verdade, mas ele se importa. Mas mostrar que ele se importa seria uma fraqueza, e fraqueza é algo a que Ore-sama jamais irá se submeter.

6) O dia em que o calouro Atobe ganhou do sempai foi o dia em que ele chegou em casa com um olho roxo, pois seu sempai não aceitou seu talento como Atobe previa.

7) Seus pais raramente estão em casa e ele reina livremente lá. Esse tipo de vida combina perfeitamente com ele, pois ele vai ao shopping, joga tênis a madrugada inteira, ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe venha à mente. É apenas quando o sol se põe e a casa fica escura que Atobe nota o quão sozinho ele pode ser.

8) Ele sabe que as pessoas o vêem como arrogante e irritante, sem nenhum senso de empatia ou simpatia pelos outros. Eles dizem que ele é louco e que as pessoas só gostam dele pelo seu dinheiro. E alguns dias ele se deixa acreditar no que os outros dizem.

9) Atobe anseia por atenção pois seus pais não lhe dão nenhuma.

10) As habilidades de Atobe no tênis são mais do que perfeitas. Ele luta por isso. Ele faz seus regulares treinarem até cair, mas continua sendo seu pior juiz.

11) Kabaji é a pedra firme de Atobe no meio da forte onda que são os regulares da Hyoutei. Enquanto o resto do time é barulhento (Gakuto e Shishido) ou do contra (Hiyoshi e Oshitari), Kabaji é quieto e concorda com o que Atobe fala ou faz. Às vezes é uma boa mudança de todo o resto.

12) Atobe sabia que Taki estava perdendo o interesse no tênis. Ele também sabia que ele estava jogando em duplas com Ohtori sem lealdade ao seu capitão. Atobe previa que quando Taki perdesse para Shishido iria ser doloroso para o outro. Ele manteve Taki com os regulares, pois eles eram um _time_ agora. Taki poderia não jogar, mas em pequenas coisas, Taki era necessário.

13) Assim como Atobe sabia que Taki iria perder, ele sabia que Shishido voltaria aos regulares. O garoto era um lutador, e Atobe ficaria desapontado com qualquer coisa abaixo disso. O que ele _não_ esperava era a drástica mudança de corte de cabelo.

14) Atobe levou Jirou a médicos muitas vezes. Eles _asseguram _de que não há nada errado com o garoto; ele apenas está crescendo. Atobe é cético.

15) Atobe descobriu que Hiyoshi, é muito divertido, mas um pouco aborrecedor. Ele respeita a vontade do outro de ser o melhor, mas vencer Ore-sama? Sério, o garoto não tem _nenhum_ senso de realidade?

16) Atobe se pergunta como alguém legal como Ohtori acabou em um lugar como Hyoutei. Ele acha que é devido à algum programa de bolsa de estudos ou algo do tipo, mas então ele se lembra que alguns de seus colegas de time são, no fundo, boas pessoas. Talvez Ohtori apenas demonstrasse isso mais claramente do que os outros.

17) Atobe se pergunta por quanto tempo Gakuto ficará por perto. O outro garoto _gosta_ de tênis, mas nunca ficou ligado a alguma coisa por tanto tempo. O fato de tênis se manter interessante para o outro mesmo depois de três anos é uma façanha por si só. Então Atobe o vê discutindo com Shishido, gritando para um Jirou adormecido, ou rindo com Oshitari e seu medo vai embora.

18) Em seus dias bons, Oshitari é um livro aberto para Atobe. Nos seus ruins, Oshitari é a pior pessoa para se lidar. O garoto pode _parecer_ educado, mas Atobe tem certeza de que ele é secretamente sádico.

19) Da primeira vez que a Hyoutei perdeu para a Seigaku, Atobe estava _longe_ de estar satisfeito. Claro, _ele_ ganhou sua partida; sua vaga como regular não estava ameaçada. Mas ele sabia que ele só conseguira às custas de outro jogador. A culpa o estava devorando, não que ele jamais vá admitir.

20) Atobe nunca percebera até que perdesse da Seigaku pela segunda vez que o time regular da Hyoutei tinha se tornado uma família. Uma disfuncional, barulhenta, e arrogante família, claro, mas sem dúvidas uma família.

* * *

_Quando eu li essa história, muiiito tempo atrás, já queria traduzi-la. Apenas ontem tomei coragem e pedi para a sua autora, Maeinli, que me desse permissão de traduzí-la, e fico muito contente de poder trazer isso para o fandom brasileiro, que realmente anda precisando de mais fics boas, ou de pelo menos alguém que se importe. Espero que todos gostem tanto quanto eu, e por favor deixem reviews._

_Para os interessados, eis a fic original: _.net/s/5211268/1/20_Facts_Hyoutei. _Acredito que quem saiba inglês vai notar que eu fiz algumas pequenas mudanças, pensando na melhor adaptação para nossa língua._

_Um beijo, obrigada por lerem, e obrigada Maenli.  
_


	2. Oshitari Yuushi

**Disclaimer:** _Quem me dera._

_Segundo capítulo, 20 coisas que você precisa saber sobre Oshitari Yuushi.  
_

* * *

**20 Fatos sobre Oshitari Yuushi**

1) Seus óculos foram comprados por capricho, quando ele tinha dez anos. Ele estava vendo vitrines com sua mãe, viu os óculos, perguntou se podia tê-los e os ganhou Não há nenhum grande mistério por trás dessa história, como muitos pensam. Ele não conta isso para ninguém, pois gosta de ser misterioso.

2) Oshitari jogou tênis apenas por dois anos; É apenas algo que ele faz pois acaba com o tédio. Ele estava para desistir quando Atobe apareceu e fez ficar interessante novamente. Atobe foi insistente à esse ponto.

3) Se você não conquistar a atenção de Oshitari rapidamente, você irá perdê-la antes de sequer tê-la.

4) Oshitari normalmente toca violino sem nenhum sentimento. Ele toca lindamente, para ser exata, mas ele não toca com _paixão__. _Mas existem dias em que ele de fato toca com paixão ou raiva. O dia em que eles perderam para a Seigaku foi um desses dias. Ele quebrou três cordas e seus dedos ficaram cortados por semanas.

5) O principal motivo de Oshitari gostar de filmes românticos é porque faz seus companheiros se contorcerem. Em um dia tedioso, ele se senta com eles e coloca um filme bem açucarado, e seu tédio vai embora como se nunca tivesse existido.

6) Ele gosta de jogar contra Momoshiro porque o adversário é esperto, mas não de um jeito que a maioria das pessoas possa perceber. Jogar com ele é como jogar com alguém diferente todas as vezes, porque ele trás técnicas novas toda vez, o que força Oshitari tenha que fazer o mesmo.

7) Ele sabe que muitos acham seu sotaque ridículo e estranho e tenta não deixar que isso o incomode muito. Mas existem pessoas como Davide da Rokkaku que fazem com que ele perca a compostura de vez em quando. Oshitari diz que Davide causa isso e não se desculpa.

8) Oshitari dificilmente _tenta_ alguma coisa. Ele poderia ser o segundo melhor jogador solo de Hyoutei, mas ele acha que os solos são pouco interessantes. Ele é perspicaz o suficiente para rivalizar com Atobe, mas raramente usa disso. Se Oshitari _tentasse_ alguma coisa, ele iria conquistar o mundo rapidamente. Mas como ele não tenta, o mundo continua em paz.

9) Oshitari é delicado, mas ambíguo, tudo que ele diz tem uma espécie de ambigüidade. Você pode ter certeza de que se ele está falando uma coisa, ele quase sempre quer dizer outra.

10) Oshitari é incrivelmente bom fingindo inteligência. Ele _já é_ inteligente, mas quando ele não entende algo, a maioria das pessoas acredita o contrário. Isso pode ser bom ou ruim, tudo depende da situação.

11) Ele se pergunta por que Taki continua com os regulares, ou o motivo de Atobe permitir. Então ele percebe que todos perderam pelo menos uma vez, e que a regra "se você perder você está fora" não vale mais, então acha justo.

12) Kabaji irrita ligeiramente Oshitari…É como se o cara não tivesse personalidade. Não que ele jamais vá admitir.

13) Oshitari gosta Shishido, ele é um amigo interessante; o outro tem paixão e desejo. Ele está feliz que o amigo tenha voltado aos regulares. Ele inveja o espírito lutador do outro, porque ele raramente leva alguma coisa tão a sério. Oshitari acredita que é algo que ou você tem ou você não tem, e se põe na segunda categoria.

14) Oshitari tenta não exagerar quando Ohtori está por perto. O outro é muito educado e bondoso para ser tão zoado. Importunar o parceiro de Ohtori, apesar disso, é outra história.

15) Oshitari sempre dá conselhos à Hiyoshi sobre como derrotar e derrubar Atobe. Nenhum funcionou, mas assisti-los jogar é como assistir a um show de comédia, então ele não consegue resistir.

16) Ele sabe que se ele tivesse tentado, ele seria o segundo nas duplas ao invés de Jirou. Mas Jirou iria perder todo o interesse em jogar tênis, se não pudesse jogar com seus ídolos. É de interesse de ambos que Oshitari continue onde está.

17) Oshitari entende Atobe assim como o outro o entende, o que é de certa forma, um pouco demais para conforto de ambos. Eles fizeram um acordo de nunca usar "aquele" incidente um contra o outro.

18) Ao ver Gakuto jogar, ele tem o medo irracional de que seu parceiro de duplas um dia pule em direção ao céu e se esqueça de voltar. Então Gakuto irá olhar para ele depois de ter um pouso particularmente bom, sorrindo, e Oshitari irá esquecer seu medo por um instante.

19) Quando ele perdeu para Seigaku, ele ficou triste. Ele não ficou arrasado, apenas triste, e Oshitari ficou com medo de que as coisas nunca mais fossem ser as mesmas.

20) Quando perderam para Seigaku pela segunda vez, Oshitari notou que seu time virou exatamente aquilo, um _time_. Hyoutei já não era mais uma arena de batalha ou uma constante luta pelo topo. Eles tinham perdido, mas estavam indo em frente, _juntos, _como _rivais, lutadores, _e como _parceiros._

_

* * *

_

_Olá! Espero que tenham gostado. Esse foi o segundo capítulo, o próximo é sobre... Shishidoooo! Meu amado Shishido S2. _

_Feliz Ano Novo, gente! \o/  
_


	3. Shishido Ryou

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não é meu, assim como seus personagens._

_É a vez das revelações sobre o Shishido! Esse cabeça-dura vai mostrar que não é só um cabeça-dura. (Que horror, soei como o cara da Sessão da Tarde agora!)  
_

* * *

**20 Fatos sobre Shishido Ryou**

1) Shishido tinha pensado em se juntar ao resto da equipe antes, mas então ele viu Atobe e Oshitari jogando quando estava voltando para casa. _Ele_ queria jogar daquele jeito; a partida parecia mais uma luta do que uma partida. E Shishido não era nada além de um lutador.

2) Shishido se esforça ainda mais quando as coisas parecem ser impossíveis. Não há nada que ele ame mais do que a um desafio. A Hierarquia de Tênis Hyoutei (desculpe, o _Time_), era um desafio que ele tinha que aceitar.

3) Se existe um problema para ser resolvido, ele prefere muito mais socar o cara do que conversar. Isso pode parecer meio radical, mas é o jeito dele. Você nunca vai querer irritá-lo... Nunca.

4) Ele é como um tubarão. Ele ronda em busca de briga constantemente. Com seus parceiros, sempai, qualquer um que esteja no caminho, não interessa. Ele é forte e mete medo nos outros, mas quando ele para de se mover, se afoga.

5) Tachibana o afogou.

6) Shishido nunca pediu ajuda, simpatia, e nem nunca quis. Mas ele precisava. Tendo ele percebido ou não, sua perda contra Fudomine estava comendo-o vivo. Ele não podia se olhar no espelho, não suportava estar na escola, e não podia ficar em casa. Ele era rápido, mas não importa sua rapidez, você não consegue correr de si mesmo.

7) Jogar com Ohtori lhe deu algo pelo qual lutar novamente. Aquilo lhe deu algo em que se focar – melhorar a si mesmo. Sua arrogância ganhou dele durante os anos, e ele se deixou aprofundar demais em suas metas, mas ele está voltando ao que era.

8) Ele lutou para voltar ao time. Havia aqueles que acreditavam que ele não conseguiria. Havia aqueles que o observavam treinar com pena. Mas havia aqueles que o ajudaram e incentivaram a treinar mais. Ele pode ter se afogado, mas existia resgate.

9) Ele nunca tinha pensando em jogar em dupla até que Atobe o dissesse que era tudo que ele podia trazer para o time. Ele aceitou o desafio e deu tudo de si para o time, e acabou que ele de bastante coisa. (_Sem maldade, meninas!_)

10) Sua derrota o mudou. Existiram mudanças óbvias, aquelas que todos notaram e sentiram necessidade de comentar. E existiu a mudança súbita que ninguém além de seus parceiros perceberam – sua confiança em Ohtori, sua vontade de falar ao invés de brigar, seu autoconhecimento que lhe infelizmente lhe faltou antes. Sim, essas eram mudanças _notáveis _e existiam aqueles que se _importavam _com elas.

11) Ele se sentiu mal por ter chutado Taki do time, mas então ele viu Taki ficando com os regulares e participando, apesar do fato de não ser_ oficialmente_ um regular_, _mas ali estava ele. Shishido não tem completa certeza do motivo, mas o ajuda a viver quase sem culpa.

12) Shishido tem _certeza _de que se aproveitam de Kabaji. Mas como o outro não reclama, Shishido deixa para lá... Por agora.

13) Shishido nunca está feliz quando é sua vez no dever de acordar Jirou. Ele tem certeza de que Atobe lhe dá esse dever mais do que aos outros para que possa satisfazer sua necessidade sádica. Ele tentou de tudo – música alta, água gelada, ameaças – nada funcionou. Acordar Jirou dá um significado todo diferente para o termo "Missão _Impossível_".

14) Hiyoshi é quieto demais para incomodar muito Shishido. Os dois são um pouco menos loucos do que seus parceiros nas duplas. Os dois se dão bem por causa disso. Nenhum irá admitir isso devido ao fato de terem personalidades e pontos de vista parecidos.

15) Oshitari irrita Shishido. O cara sempre parece que está aprontando _alguma coisa. _A última vez que ele acreditou que o tensai era inocente, ocorreu uma série de eventos que o levaram a jogar em duplas com Hiyoshi. Não importa _quão _bem ele e seu Kohai se dêem bem, eles _não irão_ ser uma boa dupla. Shishido se recusa a entrar em detalhes sobre _aquele_ evento em especial.

16) Shishido adora discutir com Gakuto. É sempre fácil ver saírem faíscas da cabeçinha do ruivo. Mas não importa quanto eles discutirão, eles _sempre _terão um ao outro quando estiverem em problemas, Isso pode confundir os outros, mas é como eles sempre agiram ao longo dos anos.

17) Atobe, ele decidiu, sempre acha que sabe o que é melhor. Ele sempre tem aquele olhar presunçoso que tira Shishido do sério. O triste, entretanto, é que Atobe _quase sempre _sabe o que é melhor. Não que Shishido venha a admitir algum dia.

18) Ohtori, Shishido decidiu, é seu oposto. Ele é quieto enquanto Shishido é barulhento, humilde enquanto o mesmo é orgulhoso. Ninguém além dos regulares entende o motivo de serem amigos. São amigos porque são parecidos no que mais importa: eles lutam para melhorar, sempre querendo ficar mais fortes. Devido a isso, eles se entendem melhor do que ninguém.

19) Quando Shishido perdeu para Fudomine pela primeira vez, ele queria vingança. Mas não contra Tachibana, mas contra Hyoutei pela regra louca de nunca perder. Ele queria que os regulares pagassem, Atobe mais do que todos.

20) Shishido perdeu a luta da Hyoutei pelas nacionais duas vezes. Na primeira vez ele estava sozinho, mas na segunda vez ele viu seus parceiros passarem por aquilo sozinhos, pois eles, assim como Shishido antes, recusavam ajuda. A terceira vez não contou como uma derrota, pois eles perderam _juntos. _Hyoutei costumava ser um time _individualista, _agora eles são _indivíduos _que foram um _time. _Apesar de tudo, pode-se chamar de derrota quando você ganhou algo?

* * *

_Espero que estejam gostando! O próximo é sobre o fofo Jirou, um dos meus favoritos nessa fic. Espero que seja o de vocês também! Mais uma vez, obrigado à Maeinli, que me cedeu a permissão de traduzir a história. Nesse capitulo, tive algumas dificuldades com a tradução, mas fiz o possível para fazer com que tudo fizesse sentido em português. Obrigada pela compreensão ^-^  
_


	4. Akutagawa Jirou

**Disclaimer: **_Não, não é meu._

* * *

**20 Fatos sobre Akutagawa Jirou**

1) Jirou descobriu bem novinho que as pessoas não gostavam de vê-lo triste ou desapontado. Devido à essa percepção, ou ele está acordado e animado, ou dormindo. As pessoas podem não ficar contentes quando ele dorme, mas _com certeza _gostam mais do que se ele não estivesse feliz. E o que é melhor do que agradar aos outros?

2) Jirou é muito mais perspicaz do que as pessoas imaginam. Ele não sabe controlar o jogo como Oshitari, ou ver através das fraquezas dos outros como Atobe, mas ele entende as pessoas no seu próprio jeitinho. Ele sempre sabe o que dizer para fazê-las se sentirem felizes, ou mesmo fazê-las ouvirem quando elas não querem.

3) Ele sabe que não é normal dormir tanto quanto ele dorme. Mas a vida pode ser tão _entediante._

4) Jirou acha Marui Bunta _incrível._Seu controle da bola é algo inédito. A maior parte das pessoas fica perturbada com sua obsessão pelo outro menino, principalmente o time de Marui. Por que as pessoas não percebem que Jirou também quer ficar mais forte, e para fazer isso precisa aprender com o melhor? E quem melhor para ensinar do que o tensai auto-proclamado da Rikkaidai em pessoa?

5) Ou você tem o total interesse de Jirou – total com o sempre presente "Sugoi!" – Ou você se vê falando com uma cara adormecida. É sua sorte no momento que determina em que grupo você se encaixa.

6) Jirou não _parece _ter a garra que todos do time parecem ter. Ele a tem, apenas não tão obviamente quanto os outros. Ele não tem os modos de um futuro ditador como Atobe, ou a inteligência para ser um dos melhores de sua sala, como Oshitari, nem a determinação que trouxe Shishido de volta aos regulares. Não, ele não tem nenhum desses, mas ele tem algo igualmente (se não mais) importante. A puro amor ao jogo.

7) Jirou se dá bem com todo mundo. É difícil _não _gostar do excitável, porém dorminhoco garoto. Jirou é como um filhotinho, não gostar dele seria como chutar o filhotinho, é claramente cruel.

8) Ele é o único de time que todos chamam pelo primeiro nome. Isso é porque Jirou insiste nisso. Eles são um time, eles trabalham juntos quase todo dia e eles se conhecem há anos. Eles deveriam ser capazes de, _no mínimo, _chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

9) Jirou nunca esquece um rosto, mais quase sempre esquece um nome. Se ele viu alguém antes, ele vai tentar lembrar. Ele sabe que é conhecido por ser esquecido e desatento, mas ele também sabe que nunca se julga um livro pela capa.

10) Jirou _ama _jogar com Fuji. O outro garoto é _tão _incrível quanto (e talvez mais) que Marui Bunta. O outro é rápido e inteligente; é uma felicidade apenas poder _jogar _com ele. Mesmo que perdendo, Jirou não liga, porém seu time liga.

11) Jirou está feliz que Taki continue por perto, mesmo que ele não seja oficialmente um dos Regulares. Jirou descobriu que o outro garoto é divertido e bom de conversar. Jirou nunca entendeu a regra de "Uma perda e você está fora do time", de qualquer maneira.

12) Kabaji, Jirou decidiu, é um pouco quieto demais. É sempre bom ter alguém que concorda com você em _algumas _coisas, mas não gera muitas conversas interessantes.

13) Assistir Hiyoshi jogar uma partida contra Atobe nunca falha para manter Jirou acordado. Hiyoshi fez algumas das coisas mais estranhas ao tentar o Gekokujou¹ em seu bucho. Jirou tem certeza que Oshitari está envolvido nisso.

14) Ohtori sempre foi gentil com Jirou, mas seu Kohai é gentil com todos. Jirou gosta disso nele, é uma qualidade difícil de achar em um regular da Hyoutei, pelo menos diariamente. Shishido tem seus dias de gentileza, assim como Atobe.

15) Jirou respeita Shishido. Jirou sabe que deve ter sido necessário muito trabalho duro e humildade para que ele se recuperasse, com todos dizendo para ele que todos os passos que dava não podiam ser dados. O outro garoto sempre teve um espírito combatente que Jirou quis ter naquela ocasião.

16) Oshitari, no ponto de vista de Jirou, é um pouco esperto demais para seu próprio bem, ou para o bem de qualquer outro. Quase sempre que o tensai da Hyoutei começa a pensar em alguma coisa, nada de bom sai de sua mente. Jirou aprendeu, com anos de experiência, a ficar um pouco atento a Oshitari.

17) Sempre que Jirou pensa em Gakuto, ele se lembra de um pássaro. Tem uma razão óbvia: Gakuto sempre parece poder voar quando está na quadra. Ele também não gosta de ficar preso, a nada. Para mostrar a si mesmo que Gakuto não saiu voando, ele faz cócegas no menor (apesar de seu protesto) toda vez que tem a chance.

18) Jirou acha Atobe inspirador. O outro garoto sempre tem um plano, sempre tem uma meta. Jirou é apenas um garoto que vive dia após dia. Achar e participar do mesmo time de alguém tão determinado e ambicioso como Atobe nunca é uma experiência entediante.

19) Jirou pode demonstrar desinteresse pelo tênis, mas quando eles perderam para Seigaku, ele ficou triste, bravo e desapontado. Mas, sendo quem ele é, tentou não demonstrar, apesar de ter certeza de que todos perceberam mesmo assim. Freqüentemente dizem que ele é um livro aberto.

20) Jirou sempre soube que eles eram um time. Eles trabalhavam juntos, e (mesmo que não parecesse) se importavam uns com os outros. Levou algum tempo para seus companheiros notarem isso, mas tudo bem, pois Jirou não se importou em esperá-los.

* * *

_Bom, mais um capítulo prontinho. Se alguém ler esse e o original e notar algumas diferenças, vou voltar a lembrá-los que estou traduzindo do melhor jeito possível. Pode não estar exatamente igual, mas eu tive que fazer algumas alterações para não ficar estranho na Língua Portuguesa. Obrigada novamente por lerem ^-^ Reviews bem-vindas._

_¹Considera-se seu significado como sendo "Derrotar o maior e tomar seu lugar"  
_


	5. Ohtori Choutarou

**Disclaimer: **_Não me pertence._

* * *

**20 Fatos sobre Ohtori Choutarou**

1) Ohtori não foi sempre tão alto quanto agora. Ele tinha uma altura normal e esperava ficar assim por mais algum tempo. Um surto de crescimento repentino matou seu sonho. Agora ele é o mais alto de todos seus colegas, com exceção de Kabaji.

2) Numa escola de divas e pessoas aparentemente egoístas, Ohtori é humilde e dizer isso para ele apenas o fará defender seus companheiros que, como ele continua a dizer, são boas pessoas, eles apenas não sabem demonstrar. As pessoas não concordam com sua opinião, mas são boas demais para falar isso pra ele.

3) Ohtori toca piano e violino pois é uma forma de se expressar. Ele é um músico prodigioso. Seus pais perguntaram por que ele escolheu o time de tênis ao invés do de música; Ohtori falou para eles que é porque trabalhar com pessoas ao invés de instrumentos está lhe provendo uma experiência interessante.

4) Quando Ohtori se compromete com uma tarefa, ele se dedica inteiramente à ela. Ohtori pode _parecer _não ter força de vontade, mas ele não é bobo. O irrite muito e você vai se ver encurralado.

5) Ele usa uma cruz, não porque sua família é católica, mas porque ele acredita que tem alguma coisa ou alguém que está olhando por eles. Ele pode não pertencer a uma religião, mas ele acredita como se pertencesse.

6) Sua auto-estima é chocantemente baixa. No primeiro ano em que esteve no clube de tênis, ele era quieto e alusivo. Em seu segundo ano, entrar nos regulares e algumas palestras – cortesia de Shishido - tinham aumentado muito sua auto-estima (mas nunca a um nível insuportável).

7) Toda vez que é Ohtori tem que servir, ele entra em pânico. E se ele errar? E se ele acertar a rede? Então Shishido olha para ele, sorri, e o encoraja. Graças a ele, Ohtori tem finalmente se sentido melhor.

8) Ohtori não cozinha; não peça para que ele o faça porque ele tentou e queimou o fogão. A experiência fez com que ele jurasse não tentar de novo.

9) Ohtori é o amigo que todos queriam ter. Ele é gentil e atencioso. Ele é o amigo que _sempre _te defende, não importa qual a situação. O amigo que sempre sabe o que dizer para fazer você se sentir melhor, ou quando é melhor não dizer nada.

10) Ohtori escolheu o clube de tênis porque era um _desafio. _Ele poderia ter escolhido fazer parte do programa musical, ou jogado basquete (sua altura facilitaria). Ele é talentoso o suficiente para ser bom em qualquer área, mas _escolheu _tênis. Um esporte no qual ele pode não ser o melhor, mas nunca falha em fazê-lo treinar mais para atingir um nível superior.

11) Kabaji deixa Ohtori um pouco desconfortável; o outro nunca _diz _nada a não ser concordar com Atobe. Mas graças a Kabaji, existe um membro do time mais alto que ele, o que o faz se sentir melhor.

12) Ohtori se sente culpado porque ajudou a tirar Taki dos regulares. Depois de ver o garoto em um estado de choque semelhante ao de Shishido, ele foi a Atobe pedir que colocasse Taki como substituto ou talvez um diretor. Isso não pareceu ajudar na época, mas agora Taki está com os regulares.

13) Hiyoshi, Ohtori descobriu, é um bom amigo para se ter, quando ele não tenta derrubar seu Bucho. Ele pode parecer inacessível e indiferente. Mas apesar do exterior, ele se importa mais do que quer admitir. Hiyoshi, Ohtori também descobriu, é um pouco parecido com Shishido nesse ponto.

14) Ohtori admite silenciosamente que seu sempai, Jirou, é muito divertido. Quando ele está dormindo, quase nada pode acordá-lo, mas quando ele está totalmente acordado ele é um dos jogadores mais incríveis de se assistir. Ohtori pensa que há mais de Jirou do que as pessoas sabem. Mas então Ohtori se lembra de que _muitos _de seus colegas usam máscaras.

15) Ohtori _gosta _deOshitari, mas tem um pouco de medo ao mesmo tempo. Oshitari é brilhante dentro e fora da quadra. E assim como quando ele está na quadra, você precisa ficar atento a ele _fora _da quadra. Ohtori nunca sabe direito _o que _esperar do seu sempai da Hyoutei.

16) Ohtori acha que, Gakuto está entre seus companheiros. Ele é alguém barulhento e que fala o que pensa, apesar das conseqüências. Gakuto, Ohtori pensa, é muito parecido com Hiyoshi no fato de ser um bom amigo, mas não mostrar para o mundo. Ele também acha divertido, porém estressante, quando Shishido e Gakuto começam suas brigas.

17) Ohtori é muito grato a Atobe. Ele é grato por seu sempai ter ido ajudar Shishido quando o outro garoto estava começando a ser aceito de volta no time. Ele é grato a Atobe nunca tenha desistido, _nenhuma vez, _de ir para as nacionais. Ohtori respeita seu Bucho, com a arrogância e tudo.

18) Por Shishido, Ohtori teria desistido de sua vaga nos regulares. Ele viu seu sempai lutar e sofrer para voltar ao time que o deixou se desgraçar. Ele viu o garoto lutar dando sangue, suor e lágrimas para ganhar de suas próprias inseguranças. Ele teria desistido de sua vaga por Shishido, mas está feliz que não o fez, pois agora eles são um _time._

19) Na primeira vez que Hyoutei perdeu, Ohtori viu seus companheiros crescerem. Eles batalharam muito e cresceram como pessoas. Ele viu seus companheiros evoluírem para pessoas que ele _sabia _que eles eram capazes de se tornar, seu orgulho apenas não lhes permitia.

20) Ohtori tinha medo que suas personalidades nunca fossem permitir que fossem um time de verdade, de que eles iriam para diferentes lugares assim que a temporada acabasse, e nunca olhassem para trás. Só quando Hyoutei perdeu pela segunda vez que ele notou que eles tinham se tornado mais que um time, eles tinham se tornado amigos, e mais importante, eles tinham se tornado uma _família._

_

* * *

_

_Chegamos aos 100 Fatos, gente! Espero que estejam gostando. Mandem reviews e farão duas pessoas felizes!  
_


	6. Hiyoshi Wakashi

**Disclaimer: **_The Prince of Tennis não me pertence. _

* * *

**20 Fatos sobre Hiyoshi Wakashi**

1) Hiyoshi se encaixa bem na "luta pela sobrevivência" que é o clube de tênis da Hyoutei. A atitude mortal de seu sempai e seus pares nunca o incomodou verdadeiramente, porque ele é igualzinho. "Ganhar do maior e tomar o seu lugar" – ai está algo que ele entende. Isso é, afinal de contas, sua filosofia de vida. Gekokujou.

2) Hiyoshi calcula cada passo _antes _de tomá-los. Ele planeja e trama seu caminho para o topo dos 200 membros do clube de tênis. Ele pensou em tudo. Ele planejou como ganhar de seu sempai, onde fazer alianças ao invés de inimigos, _tudo. _Mas ele não contava com alguns detalhezinhos.

3) Sete detalhezinhos, na verdade, seus companheiros. Não, ele não planejou ter que lidar com eles para subir ao topo. Hiyoshi não lida bem quando seus planos são interrompidos. Seus companheiros sabem disso, e exploram isto para o que realmente importa.

4) Hiyoshi vive muito de sua vida em sua cabeça. _Não _se pode dizer que ele é um cara que sonha acordado, longe disso na verdade. Ele é um _planejador. _Por causa disso, ele normalmente não nota o que está bem na sua frente até que um de seus parceiros decida esfregar isso em sua cara. Não se usa a sutil arte das dicas com Hiyoshi.

5) Sempre que ele quer alguma coisa, ele luta por ela. Ele é disciplinado. Isso é, _obviamente, _resultado de seu treinamento. Mas mais _sutilmente, _de ter que lidar com companheiros difíceis. Você tem ter o bom com o ruim.

6) Hiyoshi _nunca _quer ser subestimado. Ele batalhou muito, passou por muitos adversários, escalou muito alto, para ser subestimado _qualquer _outra vez. Mas ele subestimou Echizen, e aprendeu do jeito difícil que os _outros _também não gostam de ser subestimados.

7) Hiyoshi não gosta de eventos sociais, eles são altos a barulhentos e cheios de gente e tudo com o qual ele nunca quer ter que lidar (isso e o fato de ele não ser do tipo social). Mas ele freqüentemente é forçado a ir do mesmo jeito. Graças a Atobe.

8) Ele ouve os cochichos vindos do lado da quadra. Os cochichos que dizem uns aos outros como ele é o craque da Hyoutei e que ele venceu Ohtori nos solos (serviço incrível e tudo) e como ele irá se tornar o próximo Bucho da Hyoutei. Ele gosta de ouvir isso; eles mostram quão duro ele batalhou. Ele _não _gostava do silêncio que cercava a quadra quando ele perdeu para o fedelho da Seigaku.

9) Hiyoshi é esperto. Não esperto como Inui ou de Yanagi, mas esperto o suficiente para se dar bem na vida. Ele sabe exatamente o que dizer e _como _dizer isso e ser desrespeitoso e sarcástico, mas ninguém pode fazer nada sobre isso, pois todos eles sabem que ele estava _tentando _ser respeitoso.

10) Ele nunca tinha perdido antes do jogo com Echizen. Claro, ele tinha perdido de Atobe, isso é um fato, mas ele nunca tinha sido derrubado por ninguém mais. Levado aos seus limites por ninguém mais. Ele subestimou aquele fedelho, mas não irá se repetir.

11) Hiyoshi não conhece Kabaji o suficiente para ter uma opinião sólida sobre o mais alto. Ele sabe que o outro segue seu Bucho como um segurança e faz _tudo _que ele diz, mas isso não é o suficiente para formar uma idéia sobre ninguém.

12) Até onde Hiyoshi se preocupa, Taki é coisa do passado. Ele _perdeu. _Ele não deveria nem mais fazer parte do mesmo time, regular ou não. Mas, algumas vezes, ele irá se virar para achar seu sempai junto aos regulares, esperando, ou seja lá o que ele faça. Hiyoshi questiona, mas não pergunta.

13) Jirou, Hiyoshi percebeu, não é alguém em que _valha a pena _tentar o Gekokujou. O mais velho não leva _nada _a sério. Ou ele não está nem ai para nada, ou ele está falando e falando sobre Fuji da Seigaku ou Marui da Rikkaidai. Mas ele não _desgosta _de seu sempai, apenas o deixa de lado.

14) Hiyoshi acha Gakuto irritante. Seu sempai é barulhento e detestável, e ele sente necessidade de comentar sobre tudo. Hiyoshi realmente _não _imagina o que passou pela cabeça de Atobe quando ele os colocou como pares. Claro que ele concorda que existem razões _lógicas _para isso, mas ele _nunca _quer fazer isso de novo.

15) Ohtori é _okay. _Ele é o único do time que não atormenta Hiyoshi diariamente. Ele e Hiyoshi se dão bem porque o outro garoto é calmo e compreensivo o suficiente para se dar bem com todo mundo.

16) Hiyoshi não entende como Shishido manteve sua vaga nos regulares. O outro garoto _perdeu. _Não apenas perdeu, mas ele perdeu _humilhantemente. _Mas em certo jeito, Hiyoshi está feliz que ele voltou, é um oponente forte para o Gekokujou.

17) Oshitari é esperto, ou Hiyoshi pensa, ele _deveria _ser. Até agora, os planos _brilhantes _de Oshitari para ganhar e passar Atobe não funcionaram. Eles estão no plano 216 (Oshitari _reafirmou _que esse vai funcionar).

18) Hiyoshi respeita Atobe. Ele é seu Bucho e ele é melhor, mas _ainda assim _é uma meta ganhar dele, para fazer seu caminho para o topo. De vez em quando, ele acha Atobe irritante e arrogante, mas assim são vários de seus companheiros.

19) Quando eles perderam para a Seigaku na primeira vez, Hiyoshi esperava não ser mais parte do time, por ser desrespeitoso ficar no time quando ele subestimou gravemente um oponente forte. Para sua surpresa, ele continua aqui, assim como todos os outros.

20) Hiyoshi tem _certeza _de que nenhum time com companheiros é louco como o dele. Eles são barulhentos, arrogantes, disfuncionais e muitas outras coisas além. Mas quando eles perderam para Seigaku na segunda vez, não que ele nunca vá admitir, mas ele estava feliz que eram _eles _e não seus substitutos. Ele acha que tem _algum _mérito em manter pessoas que perderam antes no time.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado! Esse foi partircularmente dificil de se traduzir, graças às várias expressões do inglês que não tem tradução específica para o português ou, as que tinham, não faziam sentido. Anyway, agradeço reviews \o\_


	7. Mukahi Gakuto

**Disclaimer: **_Não, Prince of Tennis não me pertence._

* * *

**20 Fatos sobre Mukahi Gakuto**

1) Gakuto originalmente não fazia parte do time de tênis. Seus interesses eram em ginástica. Ele não decidiu mudar de clubes até Atobe o incentivar a dedicar-se ao tênis. Ele aprendeu cedo na vida a apenas dar o que Atobe queria e se conformar com isso.

2) Gakuto não gosta de se prender a pessoas, lugares, idéias, nada. Toda vez que ele sente que está se prendendo a algo, ele automaticamente começa a ir à direção oposta. Ficar preso significa ficar no chão, e ficar no chão significa que ele não pode voar.

3) Não são muitos que percebem que ele só discute quando está se divertido. É quando ele está calmo que você deveria começar a se preocupar. Quando isso acontece, normalmente significa que algo está seriamente errado.

4) Sua falta de resistência o enfurece. Ele diz a si mesmo que deveria ser melhor do que isso, que ele deveria ser capaz de durar mais. Ele diz a si mesmo que não treinou o suficiente, que é simplesmente fraco; são esses os pensamentos que tomam seu corpo no fim de um jogo.

5) Gakuto odeia Eiji pois este o _ameaça. _O outro garoto, ele admite, é bom; Bom o suficiente para ter o controle do jogo, bom o suficiente para jogar sem o parceiro que está acostumado. Gakuto sabe que pode ir à alturas que o outro jogador "acrobata" pode apenas sonhar, mas Eiji continua em outro nível.

6) Quando Gakuto _sabe _que está sozinho, ele vai ao parque e observa os pássaros voarem. Ele observa algo que ele até alcança, mas que ele nunca vai poder apreender completamente, não importa quão alto ele consiga chegar.

7) Gakuto sabe muito bem que seu cabelo tem uma cor estranha junto com um corte igualmente bizarro. É difícil _não _notar essas coisas quando elas te olham no espelho toda manhã. Mas se dar bem na Hyoutei significa ser diferente, e ele com certeza é.

8) Todo dia ele sai do clube de tênis e vai para casa com arranhões e machucados que irão doer por semanas. Seu estilo _não _é só um show ou uma ginástica. Ele treina muito, apesar de muitos não perceberem. Em seu próprio jeitinho, ele é tão determinado e focado como qualquer regular da Hyoutei.

9) Gakuto é teimoso. Quando ele empaca, nada no céu ou na Terra pode movê-lo. Exceto, talvez, Atobe.

10) Gakuto _não _é burro nem cabeça-de-vento, na verdade ele é muito mais profundo do que as pessoas acham. Mas ele não vai ver o que está bem na frente dele com freqüência. Gakuto é o tipo de pessoa que analisa o quadro geral da situação; são necessárias pessoas como seus companheiros que o mostrem o que está deixando escapar.

11) Gakuto não entende como alguém tão _grande_ como Kabaji pode ser tão calmo. Isso não faz muito sentido. Você espera que alguém grande como ele fosse se afirmar mais. Gakuto também não nota a ironia de ser o menor regular, e também o mais barulhento.

12) Gakuto acha que é injusto que Taki tenha sido chutado do time tão friamente. Apesar de tudo, quase todos no time tinham perdido num jogo oficial pelo menos uma vez, e o time inteiro continua aqui. Ele não entende porque Taki não conseguiu uma segunda chance também.

13) Hiyoshi, Gakuto sempre diz, é um fedelho irritante nos seus _melhores _dias. Ele está sempre dizendo _alguma coisa _- Gakuto tem _certeza - _que o Kohai sabe que vai irritá-lo. Mas, ele admite que o outro seja esperto, então deve haver _algum _bem em tê-lo no time.

14) Gakuto gosta de Ohtori, afinal é difícil _não _gostar do mais novo. Ele é gentil, compreensivo, um bom amigo. Exatamente o que você _não _acha no clube de tênis da Hyoutei muito freqüentemente. Mas Gakuto _fica _incomodado com a altura do outro de vez enquando. Às vezes a vida simplesmente não é justa.

15) Gakuto prefere Jirou dormindo do que acordado. Quando ele está dormindo é bem fácil de lidar com ele, mas quando ele está acordado é uma história completamente diferente. Ele é animado, desorganizado, e (não importa quantas vezes Gakuto tenha lhe dito) não tem _idéia _do que seja _espaço pessoal._

16) Shishido e Gakuto tem uma relação baseada puramente em trocar insultos. Nunca teve um motivo _real _e eles nunca quiseram se insultar de verdade, é só o jeito que eles funcionam. Uma combinação estranha? Claro, mas ninguém vai saber.

17) Quando Gakuto conheceu Atobe, ele pensou que o outro fosse insistente, arrogante, ambicioso, e muitas outras coisas além disso. Dois anos reconfirmaram aquela impressão, mas há muito ele aprendeu a lidar com isso.

18) Oshitari é o melhor amigo de Gakuto. Eles têm piadinhas internas, saem todo dia, e se entendem. Mas existem dias em que is Gakuto sente que não conhece Oshitari. Então o outro vai fazer um comentário sarcástico sobre Atobe para Gakuto, ou vai com ele tomar sorvete, e então o menor vai rir e esquecer suas inseguranças por um momento.

19) Quando Hyoutei perdeu pela primeira vez, Gakuto sabia que esse seria o fim deles e estava furioso. Esse era para ser o ano _deles; _era o _último _ano deles. E ele começou a se perguntar se deveria mesmo ter parado com a ginástica em todos aqueles anos.

20) Quando a Hyoutei perdeu pela segunda vez, Gakuto se sentiu estrategicamente calmo. Ele não estava feliz, mas também não estava infeliz. Ele observou em silêncio seus companheiros irem embora, derrotados mas satisfeitos. Ele observou seus _amigos _irem com algo que não tinham antes, um time, um elo, amizade e uma família. E ele foi com eles.

* * *

_Bom, agora faltam mais dois. Kabaji e Taki. Espero que estejam gostando o/ e lembrem-se, reviews deixarão duas pessoas felizes!_


	8. Kabaji Munehiro

**20 Fatos sobre Kabaji Munehiro**

1) Kabaji costumava viver na Inglaterra. E foi lá que ele conheceu Atobe, não foi um encontro que mudou sua vida, pelo menos não para Atobe. Kabaji achou alguém que ele pudesse seguir e algo para se dedicar. Atobe deu ao mais alto algo em que acreditar.

2) Kabaji aprendeu ainda novo que silêncio é ouro. Seus pais eram pessoas quietas e eles não aprovavam um garoto barulhento correndo pela casa. Kabaji aprendeu a só falar quando alguém falasse com ele, e ouvir sempre. Isso pode, ou não, ser uma boa característica. No ponto de vista de seus pais, uma boa.

3) Esse garoto monstruoso, apesar da aparência, é, na verdade, uma alma gentil. Ele é muito bondoso com todos os animais, e mostrou (de jeitos pequenos e discretíssimos) que se preocupa com seus companheiros. Ele carrega as malas deles; pega Jirou quando todos os outros se recusam, e vários outros atos de gentileza.

4) Kabaji é muito próximo de sua irmã. Eles cresceram sendo melhores amigos e continuam sendo agora. Muitos se perguntam como os dois podem ser semelhantes (considerando sua aparência totalmente diferente). Mas sua irmã apenas irá rir de quem falar isso e apenas vai dizer algo do tipo "Apesar de ele ser muito mais bonito do que eu, nós somos da mesma família, sem dúvidas". Kabaji acha difícil deixá-la ir quando ela começa a se mover para longe do seu pequeno mundo.

5) Atobe escolheu o dia errado, Kabaji notou, mas ele também levou em consideração que Atobe escolhera todo o resto _certo. _Ele fez daquele um dia especial, não só para Kabaji, mas para sua irmã e todos os seus amigos. E o maior gosta de ver as pessoas com que se importa felizes.

6) A presença de Kabaji não pode passar despercebida em quase lugar nenhum. Sim que ele queira que aconteça, Kabaji apenas _fica parado, _não importa a situação. O motivo de ele estar confortável no time de tênis da Hyoutei é que é tão cheio de gente dinâmica e chamativas, que até mesmo a Kabaji pode passar despercebido.

7) Crianças podem ser cruéis. Quando era uma pequena (ou não tão pequena) criança, ele era muito zoado por sua aparência e por quase nunca falar. Mas existiam crianças com medo dele, saindo de seu caminho e lhe encarando amedrontadas. É difícil saber qual era pior.

8) Kabaji é chamado de simplório, e ele sabe. Ele não é burro, só tem prazeres simples. Ele não precisa do entretenimento constante que a maioria dos seus companheiros precisam. Ele fica perfeitamente bem observando as nuvens ou jogando tênis até tarde. Ele aproveita as coisas simples da vida.

9) Kabaji não _gosta _os modos duros do clube de tênis da Hyoutei, mas ele prospera no ambiente mesmo assim. Ele é um espelho das forças e fraquezas de todo mundo; ele é o que os outros não podem vencer: eles mesmos.

10) Kabaji _faz _as coisas pela sua própria vontade. Ele não é um servo; ele é só uma pessoa bem disposta, com um exterior silencioso. Ele faz o que lhe pedem porque ele _quer _fazer, não porque ele _tem _que.

11) Kabaji não notou a ausência de Taki dos regulares no começo (as mudanças e alterações nos regulares são tão erráticas, para começo de conversa...). Foi só quando ele _voltou _que Kabaji notou que ele estivera fora.

12) Kabaji costumava pensar que ele e Hiyoshi eram parecidos. Ambos eram quietos e não muito participativos. Mas quando ele viu o fogo por trás do Hiyoshi exterior passivo do mesmo que percebeu que o menor era mais como Shishido (apesar de que nenhum deles fosse admitir)

13) O mais alto não se preocupa em ter que carregar Jirou consigo. Ele é o único que vai atrás de Jirou de bom grado. Os outros do time acham que pode ser uma experiência desgastante de vez enquando. Mas Kabaji acha que vale a pena quando o dorminhoco acorda por um momento e murmura "Obrigado... Kabaji".

14) Ele não se sentiu mal por Shishido quando o outro perdeu para Tachibana. Isso pode ter soado cruel e frio. Mas não foi, porque o outro tinha muitas lutas pela frente para se aquietar por muito tempo. Kabaji não viu motivo para se sentir mal por alguém que iria dar a volta por cima e derrubar todos que ousaram questioná-lo.

15) Ohtori freqüentemente vai até Kabaji para falar. Ohtori faz isso quando ele acha que não conseguirá falar uma palavra com seus colegas barulhentos. Kabaji, por sua vez, ouve Ohtori tocar piano ou violino. Eles desenvolveram uma amizade confortável, uma que não requer muita conversa.

16) Kabaji silenciosamente se sente incomodado por Gakuto. O outro é muito barulhento e muito curioso e muito indiscreto. Kabaji simplesmente não entende a necessidade de Gakuto de estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo e por que ele não pode aproveitar um pouco de silêncio.

17) Oshitari, Kabaji percebeu, é muito mais esperto que si. O outro poderia controlar o clube de tênis, ou tirar Atobe do seu posto de Bucho. Kabaji não _teme _Oshitari, pois os interesses de Oshitari estão em outros lugares que não seu grande e silencioso Kohai.

18) Kabaji sabe que as pessoas pensam que Atobe o usa. O que elas não percebem é que Kabaji precisa de Atobe para lhe dar uma direção, e _Atobe_ precisa de Kabaji para lhe dar segurança. É uma relação equilibrada, não importa o que os outros achem.

19) Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Kabaji se sentiu uma animosidade silenciosa contra alguém. Ou contra um monte de gente. Seu time perdeu. Ele não se sentia mal consigo mesmo, mas ele viu que seus colegas estavam virando sombras de si mesmos, até mesmo Atobe. Foi uma visão dura, porque Kabaji vive _em função_ deles.

20) Kabaji gosta de seu time. Eles tornam sua vida, antes quieta e equilibrada, barulhenta e completamente disfuncional. Ele é feliz por ser parte deste time. Sim, eles são um time, e até mesmo uma família, mesmo depois da temporada de tênis ter se acabado.


	9. Taki Haginosuke

**Disclaimer: **_Não, PoT não me pertence._

* * *

**20 Fatos sobre Taki Haginosuke **

1) Taki tem um senso de humor sutil, que a maioria das pessoas não repara. Seu humor é seco, completado com uma voz insípida, vazia de quase qualquer emoção. Você precisa ouvir atentamente para sequer ter uma pista de que ele está tirando sarro da situação. Taki leva a maioria das coisas da vida de um jeito sutil e imperceptível.

2) O quieto garoto é semelhante a Fuji, no sentido de jogar tênis sem um sentimento _real _ou qualquer necessidade _real _de vencer. Coisas que não continuam interessantes não atraem sua atenção. Mas ele _não se parece _com Fuji no sentido de que atingiu seu pico no seu segundo ano, então todos puderam acompanhá-lo.

3) Taki tem orgulho de sua aparência. Os outros zombam dele por isso, mas é apenas como ele é. Ele vai cair morto antes de parecer um bobo, ou pelo menos, como Shishido parecia quando ele cortou o cabelo.

4) Taki é esperto. Ele não é brilhante em tudo, como Oshitari parece ser, ou extremamente calculista como Atobe. Não, ele não está em nenhum extremo. Taki é esperto porque ele observa cuidadosamente, mas, na maior parte do tempo, com pouco ou nenhum comentário. Taki é esperto porque ele capta detalhes que a maioria das pessoas ignora completamente.

5) No meio do dramático, arrogante, e barulhento modo dos regulares, está Taki. Ele não afirma _não _ser arrogante, ele está consciente de que o é, todos na Hyoutei são um pouco. Mas ele não é dramático ou barulhento. Taki fica no meio dos extremos que aflige os regulares da Hyoutei. De certo modo, ele é equilibrado.

6) Taki sabe muito bem dos muitos membros da Hyoutei, cochichando atrás de si como ele "não deveria ficar com os regulares", que é uma "desgraça que _mesmo agora _ele continue" onde ele está. Taki ouve essas dolorosas observações, porque ele questionou esse mistério muitas vezes.

7) Taki joga em duplas pela mesma razão que Oshitari o faz. Solos são chatos, só um oponente? Cadê a diversão? Não, é muito mais legal jogar com três ao invés de um.

8) Depois de superar o choque inicial de ter sido derrotado, Taki não se importou em fazer parte dos pré-regulares. Não é uma experiência que ele fosse querer repetir, não entenda mal, mas de algum modo, a posição se ajustou melhor a ele.

9) Taki _não _é alguém em que você iria particularmente confiar mais do que sua vida. Ele é briguento, e tem a tendência de derrubar coisas em um segundo, se ele não acha interessante o suficiente. Ele também tem uma inclinação para pegadinhas, uma coisa que já deixou Atobe furioso com Oshitari mais de uma vez.

10) Quando alguém merece, Taki é leal. Claro, ele pode ser briguento e um pouco misterioso, mas ele permanece com as pessoas que ele conhece e gosta. E ele admitindo ou não, seus companheiros entram nessa categoria.

11) Taki atingiu uma conclusão. Do lado direito de Atobe, está Kabaji, uma força imóvel que sempre concorda com seu bucho. Mas na _esquerda _está Oshitari, seu conselheiro e aquele que provê um ponto de vista diferente. E atrás, imperceptível como sempre, está Taki, aquele que provê fatos e ajuda quando necessário.

12) Como o novo pré-regular, normalmente é tarefa de Taki acordar o sempre-dormindo-Jirou. Taki silenciosamente odeia isso, não porque ele odeia Jirou, o outro é muito fácil de gostar, mas porque ele _não_ gosta de ser explorado. Alguns dias ele não pode ignorar esse sentimento.

13) Taki não fala muito com Hiyoshi. Mas ele não se importa de não conversar com seu Kohai diariamente. Não é como se o mais novo _falasse _muito, de qualquer forma. Os dois têm um comportamento quieto, então freqüentemente o silêncio se instala quando os dois estão juntos.

14) Taki tem uma relação decente com Gakuto. Eles não interagem muito para que sejam considerados _amigos, _mas tem uma familiaridade confortável. Mas Taki, como todos sabem, ama ver o ruivinho jogar. Vê-lo jogar é como ver alguém desafiar a gravidade.

15) Oshitari é alguém com quem Taki conversa de bom grado. O outro é perspicaz e esperto, então conversas com ele nunca ficam tediosas. Oshitari _também _é um participante voluntário quando Taki quer pregar alguma pegadinha em seu Bucho, ou no facilmente irritável Hiyoshi. Eles ainda não foram pegos.

16) Por muito tempo, Taki odiou Ohtori. Ele _sabia _que o outro ajudou Shishido a tirá-lo do time, e ficou ressentido. Atobe viu isso e puxou Taki de lado um dia e contou que Ohtori era o único motivo de Taki continuar com os regulares. Taki não agradeceu ao mais novo, mas ele não precisava. Ohtori não o fez procurando agradecimento, para começo de conversa.

17) Taki e Shishido tem um relacionamento difícil, por razões óbvias. Taki entende as _razões _por trás de Shishido ter escolhido a _si _para derrotar, ele era o elo fraco, e não tem como negar. Mas ele continua humano, e a derrota ainda dói. Ele não _odeia _o outro, mas ele não _gosta _dele. Taki não é um bom jogador no campo do perdão.

18) Atobe é seu Bucho e seu líder. Taki permanece leal a ele e o defende. Ele quase deu sua _dignidade _por ele. Vira Atobe se fortalecer durante os anos através de trabalho duro e diligencia. Foi demais ver o pentelho da Seigaku raspar sua cabeça. Ele desistiu de sua própria vontade, mas não precisava. Atobe, Taki sabe, é um homem de palavra.

19) Taki não apareceu no primeiro jogo da Hyoutei contra a Seigaku. Sua derrota para Shishido tinha sido muito próxima e ele não podia ver a Hyoutei ganhar _sem _ele. Quando ele soube que eles perderam, ele _queria _ficar feliz. O time que o chutou tinha acabado de perder, ele deveria se sentir _ótimo. _Mas ele só se sentiu vazio.

20) Taki apareceu na segunda disputa contra Seigaku porque ele sabia que _podia. _Ele se sentiu forte, e seguro de si mesmo. Ele ainda não era um dos regulares e ainda não estava autorizado a jogar em uma disputa oficial. Mas esse fato não parecia importar tanto. Ele continua aqui, continua atrás de seu time, com seus _companheiros. _Hyoutei não era mais um time _exclusivo; _não era mais um time apenas para a elite. Isso abriu portas para que outros jogadores entrassem, outros como Taki. Hyoutei era uma família.

* * *

_Bom, terminou! Espero que tenham gostado tanto eu. Agradeço novamente à Maeinli, que me permitiu traduzir, e agradeço todos que leram. Novamente vou pedir reviews XDDD Foi um trabalho exaustivo, mas realmente muito legal de se fazer, e espero poder trazer mais fics estrangeiras de qualidade para esse fandom. Espero também que isso consiga trazer alguns dos excelentes escritores que temos por aqui de volta. _

_Obrigada, Sylvia.  
_


End file.
